Mario & Kirby: Star Rod Saga
by SSM-Superstarmario
Summary: A crossover of Mario and Kirby worlds. Two worlds connected by a slim line from the power of the Star Rods in each world. What kind of chaos would ensue if someone decided to disturb this balance?
1. Prolouge

Prologue:

Of all the Nintendo worlds, possibly the closest together would be the Mushroom Kingdom and Dreamland. In the very distant past, prosperity came from both places. Trade and travel flourished. So much so, that in the distance of both worlds lies an airport between them. With that, Dreamlanders and Mushroom Kingdom folk had homes together, schooled children together, even married together. It was a great era.

However, that era came to an end.  
As Dreamland had created the Fountain of Dreams. It's purpose was for the prosperity of all Dreamlanders; to help good dreams come to all the citizens. It was a good setup, until little by little, the Nightmare built up, and infected the dreams of the people. By that time, Mushroom Kingdom immigration halted. Shortly afterwards, the Star Warriors assembled. Thus began the Holy Nightmare wars. Dreamland emerged victorious. Peace returned.  
A similar concept in the Mushroom Kingdom arose too. All the races revolted. Following that, a civil war broke out. Dreamlanders, normally peaceful folk, didn't want to have anything to do with this. So slowly, the Dreamlander population diminished. Shortly afterward, the Kingdoms spread apart, like the Mushroom Kingdom, or Beanbean Kingdom. Peace returned, and after generations of fighting, people migrated back into any kingdom they wanted.

But if peace returned to both places, why hasn't travel resurfaced? There are many answers. One is that over the generations, people just forgot; caught up in their own world's affairs. Another one is from the reputation of the two worlds. Dreamlanders caught wind of the Mushroom Kingdom's new trouble; the evil, nasty Koopa King. Too bad they never heard of the hero Mario, whom defeated him many times. On the other hand, somehow Mushroom Kingdom folk were told of Dreamland's troubles with the greedy, selfish, King Dedede. Ironically, they never heard of the exploits of the Star Warrior Kirby who triumphed over Dedede, and is the most awesome Nintendo character ever. And the possibly most obvious one of them all: Nobody cared to go.

But these two still hold a bond: The Star rod. The same found atop the Fountain of Dreams. The very same now found on Rainbow road. Both contain tremendous power, but are only two halves to one whole.


	2. High School Reunion

Chapter One: High School reunion.

"ESCARGOON! Escargoon!!!!" Dedede shouted. The king of Dreamland sat in his favorite red striped chair. The blue penguin rested his chin on his arm. His fluffy hat and robe made him itch a little. Maybe he was yelling so loud, he couldn't hear his servant's reply. Yet the grey entertainment room had the occupation of his giant TV, his old monster transporter, bookshelf, and his large number of old toys, not the purple snail. Scurrying in the room, was his assistant, Escargoon.  
"Sire, what is it now?" Escargoon rasped. He wasn't too loving toward Dedede. As a matter of fact, nobody in Dreamland was.  
"I'm bored! Find something fun to do!" Dedede squalled. Escargoon looked at Dedede with contempt.  
"Why don't you read a book." Escargoon murmured, pointing towards the dusty bookshelf. "It's about as unused as your conscience."  
"You sissy!" Dedede furiously yelled as he threw his hammer at Escargoon. It hit him square in the back of his head. "Throw those boring waste of trees out!"  
"If you don't mind sire, I'd rather keep them." Escargoon nonchalantly replied rubbing head.  
"Fine sissy, but each book counts as a birthday present and every ten is a paycheck!" Dedede ridiculed.  
"Then I'll just take a select few." Escargoon responded slowly scanning the shelf. Dedede watched as he picked up a book and opened it. Flipping through the pages, Escargoon began tittering.

"What is it you little girl?!" Dedede shouted. Escargoon glanced at the king and began laughing uncontrollably. Dedede jumped from his throne and marched toward his servant. "Gimme' that!" He bellowed snatching the book from Escargoon, who was holding his sides howling with laughter.

Dedede stared at the book, which displayed himself as a clown, dancing with the biggest Cappy he ever saw. It was his high school yearbook. Upon realizing this, he whacked Escargoon on the head. Dedede sighed. "Those were good memories. I was schooled in the Mushroom kingdom, you know! Wait, maybe is it still here..." Dedede flipped through the pages. Escargoon rubbed his chin in thought. "Haha! There we go! My old buddy! Escargoon, grab my phone!"

"Graaah!!!" A picture of a large nosed plumber had narrowly avoided a dart.  
"You missed again, boss. I still have thirty more points than you." A Koopa with a red shell said.  
His boss growled. "Y-you can take another turn b-boss." The Koopa sputtered, looking at the fiery colored mane, strong claws, and glistening spikes on his master. Another dart flew, and missed again. The large Koopa spat fire and burned the picture. "C-calm down lord Bowser, do-do you want a glass of milk?"

The mushroom-like Goombas in the background giggled at the Bowser's calming milk. The large Koopa towered over the Goomba. The little servant shrank back. His now large eyes looked deep down his master's throat, which he could see a deep orange glow. Before he was cooked alive, a phone rang. "Get it!" Bowser dictated. A Koopa ran and grabbed the phone. He nodded in the phone and brought it to Bowser.

"Hello" Bowser inquired.   
"Is this Bowsa'?" A familiar voice inquired.  
"...Is that you...Dedede?"  
"Yeah! It's me from high school!"  
"Wow! I never thought I'd hear from you again."  
"Same here, buddy!"  
"How's Dreamland? It's been so long since school."

Dedede hesitated. He didn't quite know how to reply. "Fi-" he began.

"Not good, eh? No evil?" Bowser cut him off.  
"How did you know!" Dedede replied, thunderstruck.

Now Bowser hesitated. "Lucky guess..."  
"You too!" Dedede shouted.  
"Yes... Stupid heroes."  
"Yeah, what's yours?"  
"A stupid plumber, that made a chump of me to my entire realm"  
"...HAHAHAHA!!!!"  
"Shut up. Your's can't be much better."  
"You know me too well, pal. Nobody takes me seriously thanks to a killer marshmallow."  
"Ah...HAHAHAHAHA!!!!"  
"Heroes suck, don't they?"  
"No way, my Raven and Gerik are the best units ever!"  
"Haha! I was talking about real heroes! Besides, Swordmasters own them."  
"No way!"

The conversation went on like this for hours. They switched topics around many times. Dedede and Bowser were completely distracted. So much that Escargoon read a full book without Dedede being asleep! Waddle Dee watched on as the King of Dreamland displayed this unusual behavior After a while Dedede began to tire of reminiscing. He wanted to see his best friend again.

"There are just no more room for guys like us, eh?" Dedede said sighing.  
"Got that right. I bet we could take the worlds if we really tried." Bowser replied.  
"You...think...?"  
"I have an extra guest room."  
"I'll start packing."

With that, Dedede, bursting with energy, ran out the door toppiling the Waddle Dee in his way. He went to Escargoon's room, where he found him reading.

"Sissy! Pack me up!" Dedede shouted throwing his suitcase at Escargoon, with a grin on his face. I have a friend to meet.


	3. A Days Daze

Chapter 2: The day's daze

"Ahhh . . . " Kirby uttered a sigh of content. He lay on a hill of the vast grasslands of Green Greens. From his position he could see Cappy Town over his rested red shoes. He stretched his flap like arms as he took in the view. Days like this he envied. No work, no worries. Kirby lived for this type of idyllic lifestyle, suiting his whims and his whims only. If he was hungry, he ate. If he was sleepy, he slept. There was no need for a round pink hero. There was no trouble for him to sort. He could simply ingest the freedom and laziness of life. The wind blowing over his face was calming yet strong enough to pull leaves from the tree he rested upon. The sun bright, and the fond sound of the Cappy children playing. He wished the nirvana of this moment would never end. He closed his eyes and peacefully drifted off to a soft sleep.

In the town that the Kirby's hill towered over peace was present there as well. To a lesser sense, though. Waddle Dee ran after a Cappy child only to trip over his own brown shoes. The children laughed at the round clumsy ball Waddle Dee was. He resembled Kirby in looks and person. Waddle Dee's face was brown as was his body, to a lesser extent, making him different to the pink Warpstar warrior. In personality Waddle Dee casts a heavy doubt on his ability where Kirby thinks nothing of limits and expectation. He was a bit of a coward as well. "Urgh" He mumbled stumbling to his feet.  
"C'mon Uncle Dee!" A nearby Cappy child taunted. "We're not letting you off this time! You gotta tag us!"  
"Okay!" Waddle Dee said, charging at a child. One reacted too slowly and he tackled him. "Gotcha!"  
"Aww! You got me!" The kid said as Waddle Dee released him. "All right I'm it . . . "  
A female Cappy poked her head from a nearby house window. "Lee! It's dinnertime!"  
"Sorry Dee!" Lee said running off. "Later!" No sooner did Lee leave, the other children left as well.

Now alone, Waddle Dee walked down the streets of the Cappy village. He enjoyed playing with the children. Most others of his race worked under Dedede, the king of Dreamland. He had no such obligation. Dedede didn't have much control over the affairs of Dreamland. When he tried to extend his control over it, the local hero Kirby would set things straight. Dee was Kirby's best friend. At least he thought so. He looked in the distance to see Dedede in his car departing. It was now evening which was judged by the summer fireflies. Why was Dedede leaving at this time? Where was he going? Waddle Dee panicked, and ran toward the hill where the star warrior lay still asleep.

"K-Kirby! Kirby!" Waddle Dee exclaimed. Kirby half-opened one eye. This showed Waddle Dee that he at least gave him some of his attention in his half awaken state. "We've got trouble! It's Dedede!" Kirby now opened his eyes fully and looked at his friend. "I saw him leaving his castle! At this time of night! In his car!"

Kirby sighed and shut his eyes again. "So what?" The puffball replied. "There's no use in trying to stop him when he hasn't done anything wrong."  
"It's Dedede we're talking about!" Waddle Dee screamed. "He could be doing anything, even stealing Dreamland's food supply again!"  
Kirby laid on the tree, seemingly still asleep. Seconds later, his eyes burst open with the fully processed thought.

"Fine, you win." Kirby submitted getting to his feet. "Let's meet in Popko's garage. I'll take a Air Ride machine. I don't want to wake Kabu getting a Warpstar."  
"Okay, let me grab my parasol." Waddle Dee proposed running off. The two split up.

In a mushroom-shaped house in the Mushroom Kingdom hard work was being done. A strong wrench bit into a screw, and with great effort, fixed the screw into the sink. The man holding the wrench removed his red hat with an 'M' on it to wipe sweat from his forehead. He put his white gloved hands on his hips and admired his work. Plumbing was a trade he never minded. He was skilled at it, and maybe somewhat, he enjoyed it. It did keep him in shape, even though his pasta filled diet kept his belly round.

"Ah! You're done!" A female Toad said approaching him.  
"Yes. I am Ms. Toadsky. I think your obstruction was due to the food being put in the garbage disposal often." The plumber replied.  
"That son of mine may be responsible. Cabbage was there, right?"  
"Exactly."  
"Mother's intuition . . . "

The plumber laughed as the Toad woman grabbed her purse. Toads always amused him. Their mushroom capped heads were rather large for such small people. He kicked the ground with his brown shoes with a chuckle.

"Here Mario, 100 coins. Thank you" The Toad said. The Plumber reached out for the money, then hesitated.  
"Ma'am, my fee is only 50 coins." He informed.  
"I know. But this is much less than what I really owe you." The red hat tilted with the plumber's head in confusion "Mario, you're more than just a plumber. You're a hero! You've saved us from Bowser, Smithy, and so many threats without complaint. 100 coins is a much less payment for keeping my family and I safe. Please, just take it."

Mario hesitated but he extended his hand and accepted the money. He stuffed the coin bag in his blue overalls. Then he fixed the rolled up sleeves on his red shirt and bode the Toad woman goodbye. With his plumbing equipment in hand, Mario strolled through the Mushroom Kingdom. The kingdom was ruled by the lovely Princess Peach Toadstool. While a competent ruler, Peach was a magnet for trouble. That's where Mario came in, rescuing the Princess at every turn. He was near world renown. Famous or otherwise, the 'red fire' as some called him, was always humble.

Five minutes of walking found Mario at the Pipe House. Or as he lovingly referred to the simple house with a pipe at the top, home. As Mario entered, he found his brother cleaning the living room.

"Morning, bro." Mario greeted simply.  
"Hey bro." His taller brother replied. In the greeting, Mario's brother vacuumed his green shirt unconsciously. Struggling, he tried to get it off, but only managed to get the vacuum on his blue overalls instead. Mario laughed at the whole charade.

"That's not funny!" said the brother finally shutting off the cleaner.  
"Sorry Weegi." Mario replied  
"It's Luigi! I'm not a kid anymore."  
"Heh, I can't stop calling you that, bro."

Luigi threw up his hands. Mario smiled. No matter how old they were, Mario always would treasure his little brother Luigi. They'd been through so much together. Luigi was a coward, but was dependable and supportive. He tried to adapt those traits from his older brother Mario. They were a perfect team and best friends. Neither neglected the fact.

"Oh I almost forgot!" Luigi exclaimed. "Peach sent a messenger here."  
Mario sat lazily in his favorite chair. "What did she say?" Mario curiously questioned.  
"She requests our presence this afternoon at the castle."  
"Okay. Mario said, picking up a newspaper."

Luigi looked at Mario expecting more of a reaction. Mario and Peach were in love to say the least. Mario had rescued Peach many of times. Peach helped Mario at one time, and saved him another. They had developed a strong relationship in the times they shared. There was one wedge they had between them, besides Bowser kidnaping Peach, of course: Her title as Princess. As a Princess, she was supposed to marry a Prince. Mario was not such. A relationship such as theirs may damage the Mushroom Kingdom politically. Peach, Mario, nor the Mushroom Kingdom council knew if they could just pass that off. While not a deathblow to the Kingdom, the union would skip a chance for the kingdom to grow stronger.

Mario was certainly excited to see Peach again. She was buried in political relations with the kingdom of Monstro Land. Mario had yet to see her this month. The red plumber shook off Peach to bury himself in the paper. Though as much as he tried, he couldn't stop being excited for the end of the day.

--- 


	4. Near The Crossroads

Chapter 3: Near the crossroads

Mario and Luigi caught a cab to the Mushroom Kingdom Palace. As they approached, the red topped white castle loomed in their sights. Mario gaped at the sight, despite seeing the castle so many times. The cab dropped Mario out in front of the castle. Luigi paid the driver and the two plumber brothers walked through the castle courtyard. A guard Toad stood by the castle door as the brothers drew near.

"Hey Mario!" The Toad greeted Mario happily. "The Princess awaits you in the audience chamber."  
"Okay. Thanks." Mario answered.

Mario entered the castle. It was always extravagant and beautiful. There were two large paintings of the sun on the ceiling and floor. Doors surrounded the carpeted room. Mario and Luigi entered the audience chamber.

"Mario. Hello." A soft voice greeted as the plumbers entered the room..  
"Hey Peach." Mario responded back. He clapped his hands over his mouth realizing his mistake. He eased himself after realizing that the old brown spotted Toad retainer, Toadsworth was nowhere in sight.  
"Don't worry, Mario. Toadsworth is taking a nap." Peach said laughing in her sweet high pitched yet soothing voice. "How are you doing today, Mario?" Luigi adjusted his cap nervously. Peach gave a slight blush. "You too Luigi."  
"Good." Luigi said peering at his older brother. Mario was too flustered to talk. He sometimes would zone out in the presence of Peach. She was simply beautiful. Her long blond hair extended well beyond her shoulders which Mario seemed to focus on. His eyes outlined her shapely body, covered in her long pink dress that reaches her small feet. His big blue eyes met her glassy cerulean eyes for a moment, which broke him from his trance. Peach winced a little before continuing.

"I have news." She said cheerfully shaking off that awkward moment. "As you know, after that Cackaletta fiasco, Mushroom-Beanbean relations have gone much better. We may be on the verge of a permeant alliance if this keeps up. This may be the final straw." Peach pulled out a scroll showing a sparkling bean shaped jewel. "The Beanstone. Queen Bean has finished a necklace for her size. She favors small jewels. The Beanstone is perfect for this. Manufactured from our finest smiths, this will be the offering that will put us in good terms with Beanbean."

The two plumbers took in the information with an the presence of confusion. "So what does this have to do us?" Luigi finally inquired.  
"I'm glad you asked." Peach said clapping her pure white gloved hands together. "The jewel will be delivered to the castle tomorrow. For security purposes, it'll need to stay here overnight. This item is very important, so it will draw attention, particularly, thieves may be after it. Bowser has proven to be able to overcome our Toad defenses with ease. We can't afford to lose this jewel." She paused looking eagerly at the brothers "Security will need to be enhanced to ensure it isn't stolen. Daisy and I will be there to help... you're allowed there too. So..."

Mario laughed confirming his already obvious answer. "Of course." Luigi said smiling probably at the idea of Daisy being there.

"Good." Peach replied. She playfully put her hand at her mouth and whispered loudly "It'll be something of a sleep over!"

Mario and Luigi headed back after hearing the news. Immediately they began packing their clothes. The two brothers didn't even speak. Mario was finally going to be able to spend time with Peach. Luigi was most excited about seeing Daisy again. He had sent her a letter complementing her skills in Tennis and a little on her beauty recently, but never got a reply. Both brothers looked at the now night sky from their respective windows, in wonder of what the next day will bring.

"Lower Kirby!" Waddle Dee cried as he and Kirby rode the blue and white bird-shaped flying device.  
"Sorry, Dee" Kirby lied in his fun "the Wing star is meant for high flying. I can't help it!"  
"I think I'm gonna be sick..."  
"Stop your babying!"  
"Look! It's Dedede!"

Sure enough, the piloting pair peered down below to see Dedede's car eating through the bushes in it's way. Kirby began descending. "What are you thinking!!" Waddle Dee wailed.   
"Well, I have to see if I have to stop Dedede. If I don't find out now, he may be up to something and I may be too late to stop him." Kirby said cooly  
"So you're going to ask him!?"  
"Sure. Why not?"

Kirby was now next to the driving blue penguin. "Heeeey!" He said waving. Dedede peered over to the pink Warpstar Warrior.  
"Hello officer." He said. Escargoon, who was next to him sadly put his hand on his face in shame. "Wait... Kirby!"   
"Hiiiiiiiii!" Kirby taunted obnoxiously. "Seriously though 3D, are you planning some evil plot? Anything I need to know about? Please tell me now, I hear there is a new watermelon harvest soon so I'm..."  
"None of your beeswax!" Dedede yelled. He shoved his hand in his seat cushion and pulled out a gun. Letting go of the wheel, he began wildly firing at Kirby. Kirby smoothly piloted his Air Ride machine away from the shots.

"Darn you!" Dedede spat, shooting faster and crazier than before.  
"Your majesty, caaalm down!" Escargoon screamed desperately grabbing for the wheel.  
"Kirby, watch out!" Waddle warned. Kirby looked away from Dedede to narrowly dodge a incoming tree.  
"Gotcha!" Dedede laughed as he nailed Kirby with his iron ball bullet. At that moment, Dedede's car swerved into the same tree Kirby dodged. What resulted was a blinding crash. The car did not run straight into the tree, but the king's effort to turn made the car tumble across the grass of Dreamland. Dedede's trunk flew open and it's contents poured out. As his car tumbled around, it's passengers flew out as well. Kirby's Air Ride machine lost control, and the two round Dreamlanders sailed from it as a result. Kirby struggled to take in some air to gain control, but found the large posterior of Dedede descending. A second later, Kirby was blacked out.

He awoke in a cramped place. He felt as if he were stuffed. In a bag. He began struggling against the seemingly plastic barrier around him. His struggle came fruition as the creampuff manage to unzip the top of the plastic. It was a bag! Kirby freed himself, but quickly found himself launched upward into a ceiling from turbulence.

"Where am I?" Kirby said, rubbing his head. He peered around to see large underwear with Dedede's emblem on it. "Is this...the luggage storage?" He walked to a hatch and forced it open.. Kirby now surveyed the room. His little eyes focused on the small circular windows which depicted clouds in the dark night sky. Surprised, Kirby ran to the window and pressed his face against it. This aircraft Kirby unconsciously boarded was high above the soil of Dreamland. And going higher.

"Kirby!" A familiar voice exclaimed. Waddle Dee approached from behind him. "So you managed to free yourself from the baggage? Sorry I couldn't find you."  
"It's okay. Where is this plane going? And how did I get here?" Kirby replied.  
"Well after the crash, everyone but lazy ol' you regained consciousness." Waddle Dee began. "I managed to uh, stake out the scene and spy on Dedede." Kirby narrowed his eyes in suspicion im response to his friend's tale. "A-anyway," Waddle Dee continued noticing Kirby's glare. "They cleaned up since their luggage in the trunk popped open. Dedede probably mistook you for a ball and packed you. I snuck on board this airplane to find you. Though I have no idea where we a- Kirby look! Stars!"

Kirby turned back to the window witness the sight of stars. Kirby was perplexed. "Wait, so a plane took off to space? Where the heck are we going?" Kirby wondered staring out the small circular viewport.  
"I dunno." Waddle Dee replied.  
"Well, let's find out!" Kirby ran to a door at the far end of a room.  
"Wait Kirby, no! Didn't you learn from last time! Darn it!" Waddle Dee chased his friend.

"Sire, we're descending." Escargoon reported.  
"Good." The king replied. "It won't be long now. I'll see Bowsa again soon. I wonder if he still has that thing for blondes..."  
"I wonder if you still have that thing for overweight Cappies... "  
"You say something?"  
"No sire."  
"Fat Cappies?! That's hilarious!" A familiar voice laughed.  
Dedede turned. "You!" He cried pointing in Kirby's direction.  
"Hiiiiiii!"  
"You annoying little jerk!!! Escargoon! Pilot this plane to our destination! I'll handle this!"  
"Bring it!"

Dedede grabbed his hammer with the familiar star insignia on it. Hoisting it over his shoulder, he charged at Kirby. Kirby bent low to the ground and stuck his flap-like arms out. Dedede recognized Kirby's battle stance. The king swung his hammer vertically to crush Kirby, and scored a direct hit. At least he thought so. Upon lifting it, he saw Kirby was using his ability to flatten himself to nullify the blow. The pink warrior popped back into his normal form and flung himself toward the kings face. Kirby spun and kicked Dedede in the face. Dedede stumbled back then swung his hammer horizontally before Kirby landed and knocked him away.

"Gah, you've gotten better, loser king!" Kirby jeered, somersaulting back into his battle stance. Dedede wasted no time on compliments as he decked Kirby again with another swing of his hammer. Kirby somersaulted into a door.  
"Hey puffball, your strict sleep regime is really doing a lot for your fighting skills, eh?" Dedede tantalized. Kirby gritted and stood. Dedede jumped in the air, and tried to press his bottom on Kirby as an attack. Kirby, however took that chance to roll out of the way. The small eyes of the star warrior darted about the room, looking for an object to help him. Kirby spotted a small RC car.

"What a loser." Kirby grumbled before opening his mouth. Far from it's regular small size, Kirby's mouth expanded to a size that would be near large enough to be his entire face. He inhaled which caused the car, and nothing else, to be sucked in Kirby's mouth.  
"Oh no you don't!" Dedede cried running at Kirby with hammer up. Dedede's eyes were soon averted from Kirby to the floor. He was tripped. He turned his head with fire in his eyes to see the fleeing friend of Kirby. Before giving chase, he was drawn to Kirby's transformation. In a star shaped flash, Kirby gained a backwards red cap. He was Wheel Kirby!

"How do ya like me now!" Kirby declared as he sprang in the air. He popped into the form of a star shaped wheel and rolled toward Dedede.  
"Augh!" Dedede shrieked sidestepping Kirby. The wheel turned back into Kirby after popping back into the air. Kirby turned in mid-air and wheeled toward Dedede again. Dedede evaded him again.

"Sire, we're in Mushroom Kingdom airspace." Escargoon reported in a unusually calm tone.  
"Good!" Dedede replied. He kept his eyes on Kirby. Kirby charged toward him again, and Dedede eluded him, but as soon as the king did, Kirby popped from his form, and changed direction in the air again. Dedede fell back in surprise. Kirby now lurched toward him. Dedede in panic, tried to pull himself to his feet. He grabbed a latch on the plane which opened the door to the plane. Kirby sailed right through it."Hahahahaha! Have a nice trip Kirby! Hope you land on a Piranha plant!" Dedede cackled to his falling foe.

Kirby popped from his wheel form to check his position. "Huh?" Kirby uttered lightly seeing the night sky. He realized he was falling. "Ahhhhh!" 

Kirby continued plummeting. The ground became visible. "The ground looks weird..." Kirby thought. It was brown on the sides with a long black streak between it and a yellow dot in the middle. Kirby began rapidly descending toward the dot. He struggled to gulp in some air to soften the landing.

Plop! Kirby landed on the yellow dot. "Urgh..." he mumbled after the rough landing. The dot he landed on seemed to shift.

"Who threw that piece of gum at me?" A gruff voice said.


End file.
